


The Next Step

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Maison Rouge ficlets [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot in the Maison Rouge universe, requested as part of my prompt event on Tumblr. This takes place about three years prior to the beginning of the fic.  </p>
<p>Belle and Gold sleep together for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

It’s been three weeks since Belle moved from her own room in the theatre into Rum’s. He’s always been the one to calm her nightmares the most effectively whenever sleep turns against her, and after they had begun their tentative relationship, they decided that they might as well move in together. During these three weeks whilst she has been falling asleep in Rum’s arms, Belle has had the best nights’ sleep she’s had since she left Gerard, waking feeling refreshed rather than exhausted, and unafraid to close her eyes for fear of nightmares.

Throughout these past three weeks, Belle has been pleasantly aware of the effect that her proximity has had on Rum of a morning. He was mortified the first time that he woke up with morning glory pressing into her hip. Still unsure of the full extent of what she had suffered at Gerard’s hands, he had been apologising in a litany until Belle had reassured him that whilst she had been through a lot, that was one thing that thankfully she had not been a victim of. Rum had relaxed, but neither of them had quite been ready to take their relationship to that final intimate step yet. Tonight though…

Belle’s not asleep, and as she turns over with a huff, trying to get comfortable, she can see that Rum isn’t either. He watches her with a sleepy little smile on his face as she blows a stray curl of hair out of her face and it flops straight back down into its previous position. After a couple of failed attempts, he reaches across and brushes it away.  

“Any idea why we’re insomniac tonight?” he asks. Belle has an idea, but she’s not sure if Rum has the same idea. She’s far too warm for some reason, despite their large bedroom window being open, and all day she’s been thinking of Rum’s lips on hers and his arms around her, which although a very pleasant thing to think about, is not a thing she usually thinks about. At least not in quite as much intimate detail as she is doing just now. His fingers are still cupping her cheek where he moved her flyaway hair and Belle leans into his touch, nuzzling against his hand and pressing a kiss to the palm. Rum chuckles softly and shuffles a little closer between the sheets to capture her lips, and Belle pours her heart and soul into the kiss, carding her fingers in Rum’s hair and trying to show him just what she wants without the need for words, so that he’s left in no doubt as to her intentions and her earnestness. Although he’s a little surprised by her heated enthusiasm, he’s not at all unwilling to go along with her, slipping his arms around her back and pressing her in close to his chest. Belle can feel him beginning to stir against her thigh, and she shifts, rubbing up against his length.

“Are you sure?” he asks once they finally break away to catch their breath. Belle nods.

“I’m very sure,” she says. “I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

Rum does not tell her how long he has been thinking about it, but from the way his mouth crashes clumsily against hers again, it’s probably been just as long. For a long time, they don’t make any move to go further than their heady kisses, but then Rum’s hands gradually slip down her back, skimming over her bottom to her thighs and bunching up a handful of fabric, gradually easing the hem up until his fingertips hit bare skin.

“All right?” he checks.

Belle nods and burrows in closer against Rum as his hand slides up under her nightdress to come to rest on her bottom. The ball is in her court now. Her move. Tentatively, she runs one hand down his body to touch his semi-erect cock, so warm even through his pyjamas. Rum gives a grunt of appreciation, eyes closed as she palms him.

“All right?” she echoes.

“Yes,” he garbles in a hoarse whisper. He opens his eyes at length and in the darkness, Belle can just make out that his expression is a worried one.

“What’s up?” she asks.

With her little hand still on his cock, Rum just gives a snort of laughter before he replies:

“I haven’t done this for a while.”

Belle shrugs. “Neither have I.”

Leaving it any longer will not somehow magically negate the effects of long abstinence. Rum seems to accept this and kisses her again, tasting every inch of her mouth, and Belle scrambles to get out of her panties. She can feel herself getting wetter and wetter, and she’s just aching to be touched there, but Rum seems content to keep exploring her mouth. Belle gently slips a hand between her thighs, but Rum’s own hand comes to stay her questing fingers before she can touch herself.

“May I?”

“Of course.”

She’s always known that he has clever, nimble fingers; she’s seen him untangle wiring in the blink of an eye and handle the delicate stage lights with such deftness. It makes sense that he can put them to just as good a use on her body. She digs her fingers into his thigh.

“Do you like that?” he murmurs.

Belle nods. “Yes. Do it again, please.”

Rum obliges, circling his thumb over and around her clit again.

“Mmm… Yes…”

Rum’s smiling in the moonlight but Belle isn’t really able to pay much attention, distracted by his wonderful hands as she is. She feels his hips jerk up into hers, rubbing his still-clothed cock against her hot, wet entrance, and in that moment there’s nothing Belle wants more than to feel him inside her, except perhaps for his hands to keep touching her and never stop. Her breath is coming in ragged little pants, and Rum himself is not faring much better.

“All right?” he asks quietly.

“Yes…” Belle moans as he touches that sweet spot that makes her fall apart. “Oh _yes…”_

She muffles her ecstasy in Rum’s pyjama top for fear of attracting the attention of the theatre’s other occupants, but she’s in no doubt that he knows just how wonderful he has made her feel in that perfect moment of completion.

They lie there for a while, curled in each other’s’ arms, Belle coming down from her high with Rum’s gentle touches. Presently she moves and feels Rum’s cock again, and she slides her hand into his pyjamas to cup him.

“Have you got condoms?” she asks. Although she’s always been on the pill, when she ran away from home she didn’t bring them with her, and she hasn’t been to the doctor for more yet. She doesn’t mind if they can’t be joined fully, but she would so love for them to be.

Rum nods and pulls away from her to rummage through his top drawer.

“I took the precaution when you moved in here with me,” he admits. “I dared to hope.”

“I’m glad you did.”

The next few moments engender some fumbling and soft giggles as between them they get Rum’s pyjama pants shoved down his thighs and put the condom on him, but finally Belle is lying on her back, Rum’s slight frame settled snug between her thighs.

“Whenever you’re ready.” His weight is on his arms, fingers toying with her curls where they spread over her pillow.

Belle smiles and reaches down to take him in hand and line the tip of his cock up into her entrance.

“Right now,” she whispers, and Rum pushes inside her slowly.

It’s not a magical meeting of souls, and it feels odd adjusting to his length and girth for a while, but Belle doesn’t care, because it feels _right_ , here in Rum’s arms, and for all the awkwardness and shyness and nervous fumblings, this is only their first time, and these little things will melt away with time and familiarity with each other’s bodies. The rhythm that Rum sets up is a steady one, thrusting languidly until he comes with a breathless jumble of words in her ear and he flops down onto her chest. Belle pets his hair, and at length he moves off her. She misses his warm weight against her but he’s back soon enough and they fall into a satiated tangle of limbs.

“That was lovely,” Belle murmurs, getting comfortable against Rum’s solid form.

“Yes, it was.”

The last thing that Belle feels before she drops into slumber is Rum kissing the top of her head, and she smiles.


End file.
